Not So Bad After All
by tusu-chan
Summary: Yuki beat Kyo. When Kyo gets brought to Akito, he expects the unexpected. What happens? You just need to read to find out. AkitoKyo...LEMON!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. My first smut fic. Well, actually my very first ficof Fruits Basket I did by myself. Sorry if Kyo&Akito seem OOC in this. This is kinna just some way to have some Akito/Kyo lemon. Heee.  
And, this is made by MIKUTSU. Hee. Look on our profiles, you'll see that stuff about us...

* * *

Yuki, that damn rat, beat me.  
Took Tohru away from me, and put me in _her _clutches.  
Akito's.

You probably think I'm having it bad.

But no. **She **has been treating me fairly well.  
It seems as if she planned all this out to happen. Have me her little play toy and have me all to herself.

She probably did.  
I remember the first time I got in here...

_Flashback_

I was standing outside the door. I heard her footsteps dragging along the tatami floor from the inside. Hatori stood beside me, clutching my arm and ordered me to step in once Akito opened the door.

"Your work is done, Hatori." She mumbled to him, and Hatori exchanged glances with me and walked away.

She slid the door shut.

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo..."

She slapped me on the face once, then placed her soft hand on it, caressing her own doing.

"Please, sit." She insisted, her voice changing.

I sat down onto the tatami floor directly in front of her. Her eyes traveled all over my body.

My mouth seemed to be zippered shut. And my body didn't move.

"Did Yuki...hurt you...badly?" She asked comfortingly, something I actually didn't expect.

I shook my head.

"Good."

She moved closer to me in the barely lit room. Her hand caressed my face again, softly petting the place where she hit.

"Sorry about that..."

Her face moved closer to mine, and finally, her lips made it to my mouth.

At first I hesitated, but then...I kissed back.

W_hat the hell?_  
But I seemed to be enjoying it.

She slid her tongue into my mouth. My tongue danced with hers, and my hands made it under her robe to her waist, which was surprisingly bare skin.

_She planned this too, didn't she? _

She retreated from kissing and untied her robe, and slid it off her body. I couldn't believe it. Akito, bloody fucking Akito, is standing in front of me...naked.

The first thing I noticed was...her chest. Wasn't so unusually flat like I'd always seen it when she's wearing that black turtleneck...

And, she was so white. It was probably because of staying in this place for a long time.

Again, she came back to me and...sat on my lap. Bare, naked, Akito...sat on my lap.

She started tongue dueling with me once more and removed my shirt.

My pants seemed to be getting tighter by the second.

I think she knew too. She started to unbutton them while we were kissing.

_Talented, she is. _

I stood up, my mouth still on hers, and shook off my pants. My boxers were tented up.

_Damn boy parts... _

She noticed it too. I started fondling with her breasts, working them with my thumb and index finger.

I cupped one in my hand and squeezed it gently.  
She squealed.

_Woah!  
_

Her hands made it to my cock. I moaned into her mouth and then nuzzled my face into her neck. I finally filled in the space between us and grind against her.

I kissed her softly, and suckled on her neck, leaving a mark.

Her hand rubbed my prick, slow at first.

"Nurghhhhh..." I moaned into her mouth.

I grind against her hand even more, creating friction I've never experience before.

My boxers were around my ankles. I shook them off, and I just realized me and Akito were naked...together.

_This was the last thing I've ever thought of her doing to me... _

I was still kissing her. She tasted awkward. Sour. I think she ate an umeboshi before I got here...

I pushed her against the wall, her hand escaping where it was before.

Then I did the unexpected.

I slipped a finger in...her. And out. Then in again.

I felt her shudder and moan as I took my mouth off of hers and placed it on her nipple. I nibbled onto it slightly, and I felt goosebumps appear on her thigh where I was holding her up. I repeated it. In, out. In, out.

I needed release. So bad.

"Oooh...Kyo..." She said in such a light voice, it made my prick twitch.

I let her down slowly, her feet making it to the floor.

I was about to set her down onto the floor slowly, but she read my mind and did it to me.

She was on top of me, licking her way down my neck, past my navel, and...there.

I never expected this. Actually, I never expected _any _of this.

_Oh shit... _

Her mouth took me in whole. I was fucking Akito's mouth.

"Oooh yesss..." I hissed through my teeth.

I got up on my elbows, the tatami mat hurting them.

She started licking up and down my shaft, bobbed her head up and down, and ran her hands up and down my thighs.

_I'm so fucking close... _

I'm gonna...

She stopped.

_What the hell...Dammit! _

She spread her legs out and put them outside of my own.

I trembled out some words.

"P-P-Please..."

She settled down slowly onto...well...my yeah.

I could tell it hurt a bit. Mind you, I wasn't the guy with the smallest thing in the world.

"We cou—Ooooh..."

I was about to say if it hurt we'd stop, but hell, this felt good. She seemed to like it, too.

She started to settle onto me, then went back up slowly, then went back down.

_I can't take it anymore! _

While she was up, I slowly switched positions with her so I was on top.

I entered her once more.

_Akito isn't a virgin, isn't she? _

She started moving her hips in a rhythmic rythim with my pushes. We started going faster and faster.

"Aughhh.." I groaned.

My prick slid in and out of her so nicely...she was damn wet. It was that pain/pleasure feeling.

Sweat started rolling down my forehead, and I heard her taking little gasps of air.

I slowly felt her climax go onto me. Her walls caved in and I thrust in about 3 more times till I came.

We lay there in a wet sticky heap.

_End Flashback _

Well, that's all kind of what I remember. After that day, it's been sort of...the same.

She even let me visit all the other Sohmas, and Tohru. It hasn't been long, but she was even more beautiful than before. I saw Yuki too. Awkward talking nicely to that damn rat. It was as if we were normal friends or something.

It was nice seeing everyone and getting to visit them once in a while.

Who would've thought being here with Akito wouldn't be so bad after all?

* * *

**Review? I'd appreciate it more than a dozen cuppiecakes. D**


End file.
